My Sanctuary of Love
by Fellykins
Summary: It has been a complete two years since Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks traveled to the Department of Mysteries. It has been two years since he died. Watch as they deal with this plus more. Remus/Tonks oneshot songfic.


SpiralingPiplup's Notes: So this is a Harry Potter one shot song fic. :) Finished just in time for the Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Midnight Release. Exact time was 7/14/09 at 9:50pm EST. :) You're welcome and please enjoy. 3 Oh. And by the way, this is throughout the end of Order of the Phoenix, all of Half-Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows. Don't read if you don't want spoilers. I'm taking no blame for any spoilers you may read. And I'm well aware that this isn't one of my other fics that SHOULD be updated, but you know... I really like Remus and Tonks. Especially as a couple. As stated earlier, this starts from Sirius' death to their demise in Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!

Summary: It has been a complete two years since Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks traveled to the Department of Mysteries. It has been two years since he died. Sirius Black died at the Department of Mysteries two years ago. Both Remus and Tonks are depressed over their close friend's death, but when love conquers their depressive feelings, everything changes. But is it for the better... or for the worse? [[Remus/Tonks, one shot song fic.]]

Song Lyrics

~Apologize by Timbaland ft. OneRepublic

~Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

~Closer by Ne-Yo

~Damaged by Danity Kane

~Decode by Paramore

~Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna

~Forever by Chris Brown

~Hot and Cold by Katy Perry

~I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

~Just Dance by Lady Gaga

~Love Me or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign

~Somebody Told Me by The Killers

~What I've Done by Linkin' Park

~With You by Chris Brown

~Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

~Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

~LoveGame by Lady Gaga

Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics or any Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot and the fic. That's it. Nothing else. No need to sue me.

My Sanctuary of Love

By Audra/Felly/SpiralingPiplup

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

It was too late for Sirius to apologize to Tonks about his death. It was too late for Sirius to apologize to Remus about his death. And it was too late for Sirius to apologize to his own godson, Harry Potter, about his death. They all knew it was too late. And both Remus and Tonks felt that they were to blame.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Remus was lost in his mind. His friend and housemate had died in the Department of Mysteries. If Remus had been able to convince Sirius to stay at Grimmauld Place, they wouldn't be in the situation they were in. If Sirius wasn't there, then Remus could be dead. But Tonks would be deeply hurt, just like he was. And so would Sirius. Oh, if only Sirius didn't die...

Tonks was hurt as well. Though she didn't have it as bad as Remus. She was dueling Bellatrix when she was knocked unconscious by her. And then according to Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Remus himself, Sirius had taken over. That was when he died. Sirius Black died because Nymphadora Tonks was knocked unconscious by a spell. It was a stupid and fatal mistake. Tonks was lucky to be alive today. But she probably would have been better off dead. Remus probably wouldn't be as distraught as he was now.

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star_

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are_

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud and clear_

_Like she's right there in my ear_

But Remus couldn't hear Sirius. He was gone. Dead. The thought of it pained Remus, but it wouldn't go away. He couldn't help but think about his best friend. Sirius was there for him. He was there when Remus became a werewolf once a month. Sirius had taken the time to become an illegal Animagus for him. And that brought them closer than they had ever been. Sirius had been there when he needed him. And now the one time Remus John Lupin needed Sirius Black the most, he wasn't there. He was dead.

Sure, Tonks could hear Remus' voice whenever she wanted to do so. The same went for Molly Weasley's voice. And Ginny Weasley's as well. Hermione's voice too. They were alive. They were close to her. But Sirius was even closer to Tonks. They were cousins (once removed). They were family. And that pained Tonks. It pained her even more to know that Bellatrix, her own aunt, had killed Sirius. It hurt. Tonks was truly hurt.

_Are you patient,_

_understanding?_

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I_

_You try to gain my trust_

_Talking is not enough_

_Actions speak louder than words_

_You gotta show me something_

_My heart is missing some pieces_

_I need this puzzle put together again_

Everyone understood how Tonks and Remus felt. Even Tonks and Remus understood how the others felt. Remus understood that Tonks loved him. He just couldn't make her understand that Sirius died because of him. That he was too old, too poor, and most importantly, too dangerous.

Tonks didn't understand though. She needed him. She needed closure. She needed Sirius. Alive and well. Molly had told her numerous times to get over it and move on. He was simply creating a better world for them to live in.

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here_

_When I used to know you so well_

"Remus, this is Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, this is Remus Lupin," Molly stated. Lupin and Tonks shook hands and watched Molly leave the kitchen.

"So... I heard that you're an Auror," Remus stated. Tonks nodded. She never believed in love at first sight, but it felt like it was happening to her. Right in the kitchen at the Burrow.

"I heard you taught at Hogwarts and left because of Snape," Tonks mumbled. Remus scowled at the thought, but nodded regardless.

"Moody must've told you," Lupin replied. Again, Tonks nodded. Remus glanced down at his watch, then looked back up at Tonks with a smile.

"Well then, Tonks. I'm afraid I must go. I have other things that I must do. It was nice meeting you. Tell Molly that I said bye," Remus stated as he walked out the door.

"Y-yeah. Bye Remus," Tonks called after him. There was a loud crack soon after which made Molly run back into the kitchen.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to check, and now we're face to face_

Remus stared into Tonks' tearful eyes. The news of Sirius' death had finally reached her while she was stuck at St. Mungos for her injuries at the Department of Mysteries.

"Tonks, it'll be alright," Remus calmly stated. Tonks managed to get enough strength together to hit Remus in the arm.

"It'll be okay as long as you're around. Having you around just makes everything better, Remus," Tonks replied, taking Remus' hand and holding it in her own.

"Well, I can't always be around. I'm too old, too poor... too dangerous for you. I don't want you getting hurt because of me," Remus replied. He took his hand back from Tonks as he stood up.

"But Remus--!" Tonks started. Remus held his hand up, which stopped her from speaking anymore.

"Don't say anything else, Tonks. Just leave it," Lupin said as he left the room.

_All you got to do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet_

_Baby feel the beat inside,_

_I'm driving you can take the front seat_

_Just need you to trust me_

Trust was something Remus had lost as he stood outside of Grimmauld Place. Remus had lost his trust for Sirius. They were supposed to be together forever. Best friends forever and all of that stuff.

It wasn't the first time though. Remus had lost his trust in Sirius again when he was put in Azkaban over James and Lily's deaths. He later learned in the Shrieking Shack that it was all Peter Pettigrew. His trust for Sirius quickly came back as Lupin and Sirius exposed Pettigrew for who he really was.

Tonks always knew to trust no one. You never knew who could be using Polyjuice Potion and who couldn't be. It was a known fact. And Tonks just couldn't help but check everyone who knocked on her door. Trust no one; it was something she lived by ever since she became an Auror.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

"No! I'll stay here at Hogwarts! I'm sure Remus has better things to do!" Tonks retaliated. It was true; Remus did have other things to do, but Order of the Phoenix business definitely came first.

"No, Tonks. I'll stay. I don't mind," Remus calmly replied. Tonks opened her mouth to insist that Remus should go home, but stopped when Dumbledore held his hand up.

"Why don't you both stay here at the school?" Dumbledore suggested. Tonks and Remus looked at each other, then back at Dumbledore.

"Well, um, Professor, I kinda--"

"That sounds fine by me. Tonks, is that fine with you?" Remus replied. Tonks simply and reluctantly nodded. She really didn't want to be there with him.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Remus certainly did take a lot of hits lately. First it was James and Lily, but that was years ago. Fifteen years ago to be exact. And then there was Sirius, just last year. Today... it was Dumbledore. It made him wonder who was next. Him? Tonks? Who? A sigh escaped him as he entered the hospital wing.

Bill Weasley was in the hospital wing because he had been attacked by a certain Fenrir Greyback. Luckily, it wasn't the night of the full moon, so Bill wouldn't have the complete effects of lyncanthropy.

Some time later, Fleur Delacour insisted that she was still going to marry Bill. Remus sighed quietly; Tonks was in the room and he knew exactly what was going to happen now.

"See! She still wants to marry him!" Tonks screamed. Her sudden outburst shocked everyone in the area except for herself (obviously) and Remus himself.

"It's different," Remus replied. "He won't be a complete werewolf."

Tonks immediately grabbed Remus' robes and shook him. "But I don't care! Don't you realize this?! I don't care about that at all!"

"I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous. Why won't you understand?" Remus replied, sighing. Molly placed her hand on Remus' shoulder and smiled.

"Remus, I think you're taking this the wrong way," Molly gently told Remus. Remus simply sighed.

"We have more important things to worry about right now. Dumbledore was just murdered," Remus stated. Professor Minerva McGonagall, who was now basically the Headmistress of the school, stepped in at this point.

"Remus, I'm sure Dumbledore would've been glad to know that there's still love in this world," McGonagall replied. Remus sighed again as he looked down at the ground.

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All the people start to rush_

_Start to rush by_

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or my man_

Tonks sighed as she sat at the lake alone. Remus quietly sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice this however as she continued to stare at the Black Lake absentmindedly.

"Tonks... I'd like to ask you something," Remus stated. Tonks slowly looked over at Remus and smiled.

"What is it, Remus?" Tonks asked.

"I was wondering... Would you like to start... dating?" he asked. This, of course, made Tonks' face light up immediately.

"Oh, Remus! Of course!" Tonks replied. She hugged Remus soon after. Remus reluctantly hugged Tonks back, but at the same time, he was happy that he had done this.

_I'm missin' my shepherd's pie_

_Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds_

_I'm missin' my clippers lighters_

_Now bow down to your royal highness_

The sky was lit up by a beautiful crescent moon. It was the only thing that allowed Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks to see each other.

"Tonks... are you sure that your parents don't care?" Remus quietly asked.

"Of course they don't!" Tonks replied, smiling. She then gently kissed Remus. He smiled softly as he broke the kiss. He then dropped to his knee, which nearly shocked Tonks until she realized what he was doing, and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

"Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?" Remus quietly asked.

"Yes... yes, I will," Tonks replied, smiling softly. Remus took Tonks' left hand and carefully slid the ring onto her ring finger. Remus then passionately kissed Tonks, who happily returned the kiss.

_Breaking my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name_

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss_

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

Remus was wearing an old black suit complimented with a blue silk tie. Tonks was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. There weren't many other people there. A large crowd would attract Ministry officials.

This was because the Ministry passed an anti-werewolf legislation. It was all thanks to a certain Dolores Umbridge. It was her fault that there was no one at their wedding. But that didn't matter at this point. The reception was about to be completed anyways.

"Do you... Remus John Lupin... take Nymphadora Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"Yes, I do," Remus replied.

"And do you... Nymphadora Tonks... take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Tonks replied. She didn't take her gaze away from Remus at all. The priest nodded and smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest stated. At that exact moment, Remus passionately kissed Tonks. The latter simply returned the kiss.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_For what I've done_

Tonks smiled in delight as she sat on the kitchen counter in the Dursleys' home. She showed her left hand to Harry, who smiled happily.

"Y-you got married?!' Harry asked. He was looking from Remus to Tonks.

"Yes, it wasn't too long ago, Harry," Remus explained. Harry looked over at Remus and smiled.

"It wasn't that great though. We couldn't invite many people," Tonks added. This made Harry look over at Tonks curiously. "Of course, it would've been nice if you were there, Harry."

"Why couldn't you invite a lot of people though?" Harry curiously asked. Remus looked away in shame.

"There was an anti-werewolf legislation passed," Hermione explained. Tonks nodded in agreement with Hermione.

"Dad says Dolores Umbridge was the one who came up with the idea," Ron added. Harry's eyes showed his current emotion, which was anger, perfectly.

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feels..._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you_

"There she is!" Hermione announced, pointing to a broom in the sky. Surely enough, Tonks and Ron stumbled off of the brook. Hermione hugged Ron while Remus hugged Tonks.

"What happened?" Remus asked. Tonks explained how Bellatrix Lestrange attacked her and Ron. They had also missed their Portkey.

"Who isn't here yet?" Harry asked. Everyone looked around.

"Bill and Fleur," Ron replied. As if that was a cue, Bill and Fleur appeared in front of them.

"Mum! Bill and Fleur are back!" Ron called.

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me what's left of me_

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

Remus sighed as he looked into Tonks' eyes. He had to look into her eyes so he wouldn't look at her now enlarged stomach.

"Tonks, I... I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just overreacted is all."

Tonks smiled as she carefully hugged Remus as best as she possibly could. Her enlarged stomach made everything just a bit more difficult. "It's okay, Remus... I understand completely." Tonks then looked up at Remus and kissed him passionately.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

Tonks smiled as she watched Remus hold their newborn son. Remus simply looked over at Tonks with a smile. He looked much younger than he did previously.

"What are we going to name him?" Remus asked. Tonks looked up at the ceiling briefly and then back at Remus with a grin.

"Ted Remus Lupin. We can call him Teddy if you'd like though," Tonks replied.

"I like that. What about his godfather though?" Remus replied. Tonks looked at her beloved husband blankly for a moment before finally answering.

"Harry Potter," Tonks replied. Now it was Remus' turn to stare at Tonks blankly.

"Harry?" he asked. Tonks simply nodded. Remus handed Teddy to Tonks and stood up. Tonks took Ted and watched Remus go towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked as Remus opened the door.

"To tell Harry, of course," he replied as he left.

A short time later, Remus entered Shell Cottage with a smile. He looked around the room before making his announcement.

"Tonks had the baby!" Remus announced happily. Everyone in the rom immediately began talking. Remus, however, hugged Harry. When he let go, he looked Harry in the eye.

"Will you be the godfather?" Remus asked. Harry simply nodded.

"Hey Remus! What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," Remus replied with a smile.

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Lets play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

Harry Potter looked through the dead bodies in the Great Hall. He saw many familiar faces, but one pair caught his attention immediately.

"Remus... Tonks..." Harry whispered. They had died soon after they had their first son. It saddened him deeply to know that their son would grow up without parents like he had to do. There was nothing he could do about it at all either.

* * *

Comments, reviews, and all of that nice stuff are appreciated!


End file.
